Only Way Out
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: i can write drama wow lol. Please r/r


Only Way Out   
  
  
4:50 PM 4/11/01   
  
  
  
By: Maria Cordelia Deluca  
  
  
Started: April 9,2001  
Finished: April 9,2001 (wow quick huh?)  
  
  
Sum: This is sad different from my normal happy crap. Also minor spoiler  
  
  
Maria Deluca sat in her room, the house was other wise empty. Her mom (Amy Deluca) married Jim Valenti and ,lived with him. Maria perfered to stay at home and Tess lived with me, ever sence Alex died her life had fallen apart. When Isabel almost left Roswell, because she couldn't deal with Alex being gone, Micheal had taken care of her. Liz and Max started to go out again, Tess and Kyle had always been together.  
  
Maria's POV  
  
*Flaskback*  
  
"Micheal!!" I cried, a tear rolled down my face, it was the day of Alex's funeral. I knew then that he was going to leave me.   
"What?!" he snapped.  
"Don't leave me" I whispered. He glared at me, he took Isabel's hand and left.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Still Maria's POV  
  
I felt tears sting me eye's. I missed Liz, Max and even Kyle we dont talk anymore. I don't know why. I started skipping work and school.  
"No one cares" I thought,aloud. Slowly I got up and began to write a note.  
  
Max's POV  
  
Tess, Iz, Micheal and I all sat in Tess's end of the house. I dont' think she knows were here.   
"Guy, have you notice how Maria's been acting lately?" I asked. Tess nodded.  
"When she thinks she's home alone and I'm here, I can hear her cry, for almost a month she cried at night, but she hasn't cried for a few months now." Tess said. I've noticed the change in Maria as well, she was no longer her happy, perky self, she just stopped caring. I knew it couldn't just have been Alex's death. I watched Micheal take Iz's hand, I knew that was most of the problem.  
  
Maria's POV  
  
After I finished writing the note, I walked to my bathroom. I found the razor I was looking for and pressed it into my skin. I watched my blood come out of my skin in a fine line and drip down my arm. I walked to my room. My vision blurred, and I began to get dizzy. I began to fall, I grabbed onto my vanity, only knocking down most of my bottles. The bottles and I landed on the floor with a crash.  
  
Max's POV  
  
We heard a crash from Maria's end of the house. We ran to her end and saw blood leading from the bathroom to her room. Micheal and I stepped into the bathroom and saw a razor laying on the sink, fresh blood dripping off of it. Micheal's eye's grew wide, then we watched Iz and Tess walk into Maria's room, then they screamed. Micheal and I ran in a saw Maria lay on the floor by her vanity. Her long blonde hair was fanned out around her head, I ran over and picked her up, I carried her to her bed. I sat down, holding her in my arms. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor, Micheal picked it up and read it.  
" To whoever finds this note cares,  
I'm sorry. I had to do this. My life had no meaning anymore. Still I'm sorry about this and I doubt anyone cares.  
Love,  
Maria Deluca"   
  
Micheal had tears in his eyes, and I knew he was sorry. I brought my hand to her wrist to heal her.  
"Don't" Maria whispered.  
"Holy shit!" Micheal said, we all jumped back. She opened her eye's, I saw the pain in her eye's.  
"Peapod" I whispered.  
"It's ok" She whispered.  
"No, it's not" I whispered, letting the tears roll down my face.  
"Yea it is" she whispered, trying to smile but she was in too much pain. Micheal went around to the other side of her bed. Maria tried to glare at him. I hugged her, and kissed her on the head.  
"I love you peapod" I whispered.  
"I love you too" she said. Iz and Tess came over and said their good-bye's, we left Micheal alone with Maria.  
  
Micheal's POV  
  
  
Max, Tess, and Iz left me alone with Maria. Maria looked up at me her eye's were filled with pain and love. I held her closer.   
"This is all mly fault." I whispered.  
"No, it's not" she whispered.  
"Yes, it is" I said.  
"Don't start that again" she said.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered.  
"I know" she said. I didn't want to say good-bye, I never wanted to.  
"I guess this is good-bye" I said, my eye's filled with tears. She nodded, tears in her eye's.  
"I love you" I said.  
"I love you too"she said. I held her in my arms.  
"Micheal???!" she cried, sounding like a fightened child.  
"Shhhhhhhh, I'm here, I'm here" I said. I kissed her one last time.  
"It's too late. Good-bye Micheal" she whispered. I heard her heart stop, with her last breath she whispered 'I love you'. I watched her head roll back and her eye's go blank.  
"Good-bye" I whispered.  
  
The End  
  
Please r/r   



End file.
